Totems of Hircine
The Totems of Hircine quests are available after you have become Harbinger of The Companions. The questline revolves around recovering three distinct totems from three different dungeons. The quests are available through Aela the Huntress. Overview *Prerequisite: Become Harbinger of The Companions and ''retain your beast blood (if you cured your Lycanthropy, Aela will not offer you this quest). *Quest Giver: Aela *Monetary reward + 1 additional power in werewolf form *Get and return the totem to the Underforge The Totems of Hircine Praying to one of the totems in the Underforge will grant you a unique ability that can be activated while in beast form. These abilities are: *Totem of The Hunt: Detect Life ability. *Totem of Brotherhood: Summon 2 Wolf Spirits. *Totem of Fear: Howling will Fear enemies. Walkthrough The locations of the Totems are not fixed. Each totem can be found in a small dungeon/cave with a few enemies (ranging from trolls to bears to draugr) to defeat. The Totems can be found within chests with some goodies also inside. These are some of the possible locations: 1st Totem: Totem of the Hunt *Yngvild *Pinepeak Cavern *Cragwallow Slope *Harmugstahl *Ansilvund Excavation *Clearspring Tarn *Shriekwind Bastion *Steepfall Burrow *Cronvangr Cave *Greenspring Hollow *Southfringe Sanctum *Darkshade 2nd Totem: Totem of Brotherhood *Mara's Eye Pond / Mara's Eye Den *Greenspring Hollow *Cragwallow Slope *Harmugstahl *Morvunskar 3rd Totem: Werewolf Totem *Mara's Eye Pond / Mara's Eye Den *Fallowstone Cave *Clearspring Tarn *Greenspring Hollow *North Shriekwind Bastion *Sunderstone Gorge *Ansilvund Excavation *Bloodlet Throne *Falkreath Watchtower *Harmugstahl *Haemar's Shame Notes *In between each Totem retrieval, you may be given a few side missions before Aela asks for your assistance again. (Reports of as many as 4) - if you specifically want this side mission and she gives you another, back out of the conversation and leave the area you're currently in and then reenter. Doing this will reset the task she has for you. It's a random chance each time of what job you get. *The above applies to starting the quest line as well. *The Totem of Fear is the default power of Beast Form. Bugs *This quest may be impossible to start as Aela will constantly give the player Animal Extermination quests, this is possibly caused by marrying her, the solution is having all the remaining witches heads in your inventory and not stored in one of your houses. (Tested on 360) PC FIX pressing the ~ button and the typing in Setstage cr12 10 will kick start the quest however there will be no quest marker indicating where the totem is when entering Southfringe sanctum unknown with other radiant locations need someone to double check *If the player chooses to be cured of Lycanthropy, this quest is either more difficult to receive or cannot be completed and the character will instead receive Animal Extermination quests from Aela. The best way to successfully receive and complete this quest is to wait to cure yourself of Lycanthropy until after all three totems are retrieved. *If married to Aela, while traveling to Harmugstahl to get the werewolf totem, she will disappear and you will not be able to complete this quest. It is possible to fix this bug by waiting in Dragonsreach for 24 hours, but it does not always work. *If you've completed A Daedra's Best Friend and a Totems of Hircine quest sends you to Haemar's Shame, the game may crash. On PC, this can be resolved by manually advancing the quest with the console command "setstage cr12 20". There is currently no known fix for consoles. **One possible way would be to stop following the Totems of Hiricine quest and follow a quest that leads the Dragonborn to an area that Aela cannot follow you into, thereby forcing her to leave your side and put the quest on hold. Afterward, find her and (SAVE FIRST) start the quest again and see if the Totem will be at a different location, or get her to follow you to Haemar's Shame (not just the cave, the location inside the cave), enter Haemar's Shame, THEN start the quest again. If someone can confirm this and let us know how you did it, would be wonderful. *When visiting the Underforge to place a totem in the correct place, Aela will be running on the spot or into objects. This will continue when you leave causing Aela to slowly slide down the side of Jorrvaskar and into Whiterun. It seems to stop when you leave Whiterun and repeats everyime you bring a totem back. A way to prevent this, is to go into Sneak mode ''before entering the Underforge, making sure Aela is also in Sneak mode. When inside the Underforge, you can leave Sneak mode, and Aela should resume walking normally. *If you have completed A Night to Remember and Morvunskar is the location to the Totem, then Sanguine may be there fighting mages. (Confirmed on PC) When you defeat the mages Sanguine will wander about saying random dialogue such as "I don't owe you money do I?". However if you attack him he cannot be killed, meaning that eventually you will die in a fight with him. (If this happens reload the save and be careful not to hit him next time.) *Under some circumstances (unknown), the game may crash after you have received the quest to find a totem and attempt to zone out of Jorrvaskr. In this event, you will be stuck within the building unless you reload another save. This can be fixed on PC by player.moveto character outside of Jorrvaskr. *If the player cures themselves of lycanthropy after beginning a Totem of Hircine mission, while Aela is folloing them, the door to the Underforge will become inoperable and the quest will be impossible to finish. In addition, Aela will not leave your side. (Xbox 360) *If any of the Companions died (apart from Kodlak) before this quest, Aela will constantly talk to you when she gets close enough. This also makes her follow you everywhere and counts her as a "Pursueing enemy." (Xbox360) *Wood Elves can use the animal alligence power, then the animal alligence shout, then the power in Beast Form to temporarly have up to 5 animal followers. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Companions' Quests